Wake up Sam!
by Isa-Lightwood
Summary: Spencer wakes up Sam to get revenge. Will something be revealed? Read to find out! 4/11/14: 5,090 hits! 33 favorites! 6 followers! You guys rock, Seddie Warriors! There's a sequel called "Wake Up Freddie" currently on Wattpad (link on my profile). Writing a third called "Sweet Dreams".


Wake up Sam!

Summary: iCarly story. Spencer turns the tables on Sam and does a "Wake up Sam" segment on iCarly? And she talks in her sleep? And she loved something more than meat? Why am I asking these questions? What will Carly do in this story?

Oneshot or Twoshot.

**Spencers P.O.V. 3:00 P.M.**

I was browsing my lil' sisters website today, when I saw a segment called "Wake up Spencer". Oh my gosh!

I clicked on it, and then I saw a video of me, taken by Sam.

And then the video started playing

"WAKE UP SPENCER!" Sam shouted

"Yahoo, monkey socks." The me in the video said

"You may now kiss the cheese." She said

"I don't want to marry a monkey!" 'I' said

"She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes! She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes!" Sam sang

"I love the song you picked for my wedding." I rambled. "Who am I marrying? Please not the monkey."

"Now I close another segment of 'Wake up Spencer'." Sam said. Then the video ended.

That video was really embarrassing for me!

"I vant revenge." I said like a vampire.

**Blah blah blah A.M.**

I was in the iCarly studio, prepping for my revenge, with Gibby getting it on film.. I put on a fake mustache just for gags.

"Good evening iCarly watcherers. The time is now blah blah blah A.M..I am Spencer Shay, Bringing to you 'Wake up Sam'. Usually I am the one being waked, but now we have all mutually agreed to wake up Sam this time." I said in a British accent.

"Gibby, lets go!" I whispered.

Me and the Gibster were in the living room, silently creeping over to Sam, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Wake up Sam!" I whisper-yelled.

Hmm, what would really be funny to say? I know, I'll pretend to be Freddie and see how she reacts.

"Hey Sam, It's me, Frednerd Benson." I said in my best Freddie impersonation. "I'm moving to Canada because their bacon tastes awesome.

What she said next surprised me the most.

"No Freddie don't leave!" She shouted desperately, but still not opening her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I, blond demon?" I said in that sly voice he does.

"Be-Because, even if I say mean things to you….I LOVE YOU!" Sam said at the top of her lungs.

"…..?" Then I gave Gibby an 'end this now' signal and he got the message.

Gibby and I exchanged glances. Wow what a/an (insert-some-adjective-here) night. I just couldn't describe it; I felt shock, happiness, and victory.

"Let's just go to bed." I told Gibby.

I got the most shocking revelation of my life on tape (So big that Carly could have a heart attack!)…but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna post it on !

**Next day, Freddie P.O.V.**

"Hey Freddie, Spencer uploaded a video about Sam." Carly told me when I entered her apartment.

"Click on it!" I said.

A video called 'Wake up Sam' came on. It was just like the 'Wake up Spencer' videos. I did a spit-take when the Sam in the video said:

"…even if I say mean things to you…..I LOVE YOU!"

Carly stayed calm, until she broke down and screamed:

"OH MY GOD SAM LOVES YOU!"

I ran to my apartment, because with a not in-the-know Carly, the best thing to do is hide.

I closed the door and locked it. Carly screamed "DO YOU LOVE SAM TOO!" in the hallway.

"Answer me, Freddie Benson!" she ordered angrily.

"I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected." I said in a 'telephone' voice

"DO YOU LIKE SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT OR WHAT!" Carly was fuming now.

"Uh, or what?" I answered. Then Carly finally gave up.

"Ugh, I'll eventually find out from Wendy anyway." She ranted.

"Sam! Spencer! Gibby! Where are you guys?" was the last thing I heard before seeing her apartment door close through my doors peephole.

Ah. My peephole. I can't believe I used to spy on Carly with it.

I didn't have anything else to do, so I went to my bedroom. I sat on my bed, and then said

"I love you too, Sam"

**A/n: Well I like it, and that's what matters.**


End file.
